Tapir
Overview Tapirs are animals native to South America and Southeast Asia, but also live on the Rook Islands. Their hide can be used when crafting items. Tapirs are also present in Ice-Age Europe in Far Cry Primal. Tapirs are massive creatures and can weigh up to 1,500 pounds. The distinctive trunks protruding from the snout of the animal are used for communication and a snorkel. Tapirs are semi-aquatic and spend much of their time in the water. Their stout body shape makes them difficult targets for crocodiles, with whom they share the rivers with. ''Far Cry 3 Asian Tapir In ''Far Cry 3, killing a tapir will drop their hide, which is a crafting material used to create: *Loot Rucksack *Arrow Quiver White Bellied Tapir The White Belly Tapir is a rare animal that Jason is asked to hunt in a Path of the Hunter mission. The animal can be found near the Rust Yard outpost and must be killed with a Recurve Bow. Since it is a member of a large herd of tapirs, the animal is easy to pick out from the rest due to its unique color. Like all other tapirs, the White Belly Tapir is easily startled. Therefore, it is wise to hide from it until it can be killed easily. ''Far Cry 4 Malayan Tapir The '''Malayan Tapir' is an animal that can be found in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. It is one of the animals needed for crafting weapon holsters. Malayan tapirs are peaceful, and run away from, as opposed to attacking, the player. Tapirs will make a noise not unlike a pig when provoked. This trait can be used to locate tapirs, especially since their coat helps them blend in to the environment of Southern Kyrat, specifically the shade of the forest. ''Far Cry Primal Tapir ''Far Cry Primal's Tapirs are possibly based on the Auvergne Tapir (Tapirus arvernensis), a tapir found in Europe during the Pleistocene. Tapirs are found all across Oros during the nighttime. They are rated as being easy to hunt, having only 2 Health, and not being capable of attacking the player. Tapir Skin, as a resource, is used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu. The Tapirs in Primal are brown, with a white striping pattern. Gallery Tapir.jpg|A pair of tapirs; a White Bellied Tapir is on the right Asian_Tapir.jpg|Asian Tapir (Far Cry 3) White_belly_Tapir.jpg|White Belly Tapir (Far Cry 3) MalayanTapir page.jpg|Malayan Tapir (Far Cry 4) Trivia *In real life, Tapir usually can be found in Papua Island, East Lesser Sunda Islands and Maluku Islands. *When threatened the tapirs will bolt, running away from danger. They will never attack or harm the player since they are afraid of humans. ''Far Cry 3'' * Despite the handbook entry mentioning it being a rare animal, the White Belly Tapir only looks different; the other tapirs seem to be a species of tapir called Baird's Tapir. The white hindquarters of this animal indicate it is simply a different species, a possibly a Malayan Tapir. * An easy way to kill the White Belly Tapir is to make it run straight into the river which will result in it drowning. This is highly unlikely in real life however as all species of tapir are excellent swimmers. ''Far Cry 4'' * Although Tapirs only exist in South-Eastern Asia, they are found in the Himalayas in-game, far from their native environments. ** Some of this could be explained by Pagan Min's animal breeding program. *** However, this program is only mentioned as having bred existing animals in Kyrat, not new ones from other areas of the world. ** Equally curiously the fact that the Malayan Tapir has very thick skin (which should lead to high health in-game), it's in-game health is only slightly higher than that of most deer and pigs, and slightly lower than that of a Boar. Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Far Cry Primal Animals